we can't tell anyone
by greytiger6
Summary: Dipper and Mabel are ready to end the school year and go back to gravity falls. But Dipper realizes something, that could change their lives, forever.
1. the last day of school

"It's the last day of school!" Dipper thought to himself as he struggled to pull himself out of his warm, cozy bed. Although it was the beginning of summer, and just the thought of leaving the house in anything more the shorts, and a t-shirt could make anyone sweat, the house was cold from air-conditioning.

Dipper, sitting on the end of his bed, opened his eyes, looked over at Mabel, peacefully sleeping, and lit up by a ray of morning sun. He put his feet on the fuzzy carpet, got up, and headed towards the bathroom. As he was walking out of the room, he thought about the two different sides of the room. He looked around and took it all in. His side, more dark and gloomy looking, full of posters of his favorite song artists and pictures of girls, wearing next to nothing. While on the other side of the room, bright and colorful, with unicorns and the newest boy bands.

Dipper then looked down at the ground and noticed a pair of white and black striped panties that belonged to Mable, on his side of the room. Furiously, he went to pick them up, as him and Mabel had the conversation about "the invisible line" many times before: both of them agreeing to keep one's belongings, on their side of the room, though, she continued to throw her clothes all over his side of the room. Ignoring the want to scream at her, he decided to simply unplug her alarm clock instead, as a last day of school joke. Then, going to set the panties on her head to make things worse, he noticed his hand feel a damp spot.

He looked down his hand and realized, it was right in the crotch zone of Mabel's panties. Being the panties she had worn the day before, the damp spot was cold, and some parts were a little hard. He examined the panties: the little white spot where her vagina entry would be, and a line of clear liquid, that went up as far as her slit would. Thinking about how he would love to feel the warm, wet feeling of a real vagina he felt the damp spots.

Snapping out of it, he set the panties down on Mabel's head, and shook off the thought, realizing they were his sister's panties. The thought would normally gross him out but this time, left him wanting more. Then he thought of how wrong it was to think like this, and headed off to the bathroom.

As dipper was brushing his teeth, with his blue and white toothbrush, he noticed that the toilet next to him was full of pee. He rinsed the toothpaste out of his mouth, the painful feeling of cold water shot through his teeth, but didn't bother him because he was mad. He stormed into the room, where Mable was still sound asleep, screaming.

"I thought I told you to flush the damn toilet after you use it, it grosses me out!" Dipper yelled.

Mable, looking at him with a look of daze and confusion from just waking up, responded with

"How many times have it told you, to put your clothes in the laundry"

"At least I keep my clothes on my side of the room"

"Well at least I don't look stupid"

" Well, at least I don't look like my pet" dipper said pointing over to waddles the pig, and letting out a laugh.

"Well thanks for calling me cute," Mabel said as they were both now laughing, realizing that their friendship was incredibly strong for siblings. Mabel looked up at Dipper standing there, with a gleaming ray of morning sun, making his bulge more obvious.

See, Mabel had been experiencing sexual feelings for Dipper for quite some time now, and these feelings drove her crazy: the thought of wanting him so bad, but thinking she will never get the chance, the feeling of excitement and nervousness when she spies on him getting changed. The bulge was making her blush, and feel a wave of excitement go throughout her body. She then noticed the panties sitting beside her head, realizing Dipper had put them there. She wondered if he had noticed the damp spot, that was caused by watching him get changed the night before.

"You ass, why did you put my underwear on my head?" Mabel said in confusion.

"Because you left them on my side of the room"

Dipper then got changed in the bathroom, went downstairs, and ate a big bowl, of his favorite cereal. "MABEL!" he yelled from the bottom of the hardwood stairs. "It's time for school!". Mabel then rushed down the stairs and they left to Catch the school bus.

Most mornings, Dipper and Mabel sat together, but this day, unlike many others, there was minimal people on the bus, allowing Dipper and Mable to sit alone. The bus was like any other school bus: yellow on the outside, gray on the inside, with an annoyed looking bus driver. The sound of the engine roared, and the sound of screaming children flooded the bus. Dipper stared out the window, and realized, he was sitting alone, not having to talk to anyone, he was able to think freely. He thought about the damp, white and black striped panties he found on the floor this morning. He thought about the wet spot, and wonder how it would feel if the wet spot was warm, and how it might have smelled, and how amazing it would be if he could feel a real dripping wet pussy. These thoughts released a warm, feeling throughout his body, and made him hard, with a sexual lust that was unlikely to be filled, not by anyone one but himself.

The day at school was just like any other, boring, long, tiring. The only difference being the excitement of going to gravity falls after school, seeing friends they hadn't seen since last summer, discovering new and mysterious things, the thought of sharing a room with one another, that would drive most sibling crazy, but Mabel and Dipper were used to this. in fact, the thought of sharing a room, made the twins feel happy. Mabel having the sexual feeling she's had for a while, and Dipper discovering his new sexual interest in his sister.

The bell rang, and the end of school was here, all the kids rushed out and the sound of excitement fled the hallways. Dipper and Mabel met up near the vending machines, the usual meeting spot for them, and headed for home, where they would finish packing and head for the bus that would take them to gravity falls.


	2. the arrival

The roaring bus came to a halt, with a dust trailing behind it. The twins, Dipper and Mabel, got off the bus with two bags each, Dipper with his black bags and Mabel with her pink bags. They were greeted by all their old friends, gruncle Stan, Wendy, and Soos. "How you guys doing," said a raspy voice. Dipper looked over at gruncle Stan and replied with "tired and hungry"

"Yea it was a long bus ride," said Mabel.

"Glad to hear, cause dinner is almost ready" replied Stan.

Everyone sat around a rectangular wooden table that had rings from not using coasters, and stains from not putting down a table cloth. The chairs were cheap and uncomfortable, and Dippers felt as though it would collapse at any moment, just one of the many things malfunctioning in the shack, due to Stan's cheap lifestyle. The food was good, though and filled everyone up nicely.

Full and happy, Dipper and Mabel decided to get settled in their room. They walked up the creaking, old wooden stairs, walked down a narrow dusty hallway filled with pictures of fun events, and turned into their room.

"Whe..where our beds?" Mabel asked, looking at a room that had once had two separate beds, and now only one double bed.

"I'm not sure, but we can make it work can't we?" Dipper said hoping he could share a bed with his sister.

"Of course we can!" Mabel said with excitement.

They unpacked their clothes and got ready for bed as it was already getting dark, and had been a very long day.

The twins went downstairs to say goodnight to gruncle Stan but, he was already asleep in his chair, with the T.V. blaring, playing an add for an anti-hair loss product. The twins then head up to their room.

"don't look," Dipper said as he started to talk off his t-shirt.

"Ok" Mabel replied as she hid under the blanket, peeking out through a little space. Dipper removed his red and gray striped boxers and put on a new pair. While taking off the previous pair, Mabel sat under the blankets in excitement, staring at his nice long dick, and rubbing her panties a littler.

"Okay, you can look now," Dipper said, getting under the covers wearing only boxers and a t-shirt.

As Dipper pulled over the covers of the double bed, to get cozy, he noticed that Mabel was only wearing pink panties with black lining and a little black bow, a t-shirt, and thigh high black and whit socks. The apperal Mabel had on was stunning, the look of her long, nicely shaved legs, her beautiful curves, her small yet amazing chest, the way her hair was sitting. This reminded him of the thoughts he had earlier, as he looked down and notice that Mabel was soaked through her panties. He rolled over and said goodnight to Mabel as she turned off the lights. but he wasn't ready to sleep. He laid there, thinking about that wet spot, realizing that his stunningly beautiful sister was laying right next to him, with the warm, wet pussy he had wanted to feel, and smell and now taste. The feeling was driving him crazy, he couldn't take it anymore, he got up and went into the bathroom. He sat on the toilet and started to feel himself up and think about Mabel.

While this was going on, Mabel rolled over, realized he was gone, and started to feel herself up. She thought about Dipper getting changed as she rubbed her clit. Oh, how wet she was and how much her twin brother turned her on. Rubbing circles around her now dripping wet clit, she started moving faster and faster, as her hips started to lift into the air, causing her back to arch. Faster and faster, she moaned and was about to blow, but just then Dipper walked back into the room and she dropped her hips down, trying to play it off like she wasn't doing anything. "Are you awake?" Dipper said crawling back into the cozy double bed.

"Kind of, I'm just trying to get comfy." Replied Mabel. Dipper thought nothing of the sudden movement made by Mabel when he first walked in. He then rolled over and fell asleep, thinking about how wrong his thoughts were, but just how right they felt.

Early the next morning, Dipper rolled over in his comfy double bed, to see his sister, Mabel, fast asleep. He then pulled himself, forcefully out of bed so he could go for a walk, clear his mind, see people and places he hadn't seen all summer. He got dressed, walked down the narrow hallway, and grabbed his wallet to go and buy some breakfast.

Walking through the town, Dipper thought about the summer he had ahead of him. All the mysteries there were to discover, all the old friends to visit and maybe even meeting some new people. But one thing was for sure, Dipper needed to tell someone about his newly discovered feelings for his sister. But who was there to tell? Nobody in the town would understand, everyone would find out in such a small town, and what would they think. "Dipper's weird" and "Dipper's gross" are just a small portion of what might be said about him. Maybe a counselor? Dipper did not know who, all he knew was he needed to get it off his mind.


	3. what does this mean

Mabel woke up to the sound of birds chirping, the warmth of the comfy bed, and the smell of something delicious cooking downstairs. She rolled over and went to say good morning to Dipper, but found out he wasn't there. She pulled herself out of bed, put on her warm pink fluffy slippers, put on a purple housecoat to hide her rather sexual clothing, and headed downstairs.

"Good morning Mabel," Stan said as she entered the kitchen.

"Would you like some pancakes?"

"Yes please!" She said with excitement, as she hadn't had his pancakes in a while.

"Wheres your brother this morning?" Stan asked.

"I'm not sure, I woke up and he wasn't there."

"oh. I hope you guys are okay with sharing the same bed"

"It's more than okay!" Mabel said with excitement.

Meanwhile, Dipper was sitting in the local diner, eating a lovely helping of bacon and eggs. all though the diner didn't look too nice, with its peeling wallpaper, and dirty floor, it made up for it with the best breakfast in town. As Dipper was sitting on a stool at the counter, he noticed an add in the paper for a local counselor. "That's just what I need," he thought, shoving a mouthful of scrambled eggs in his mouth. But was a counselor really the right person? I mean sure, they can't tell anyone and aren't allowed to judge you, but what would the outcome be? Would he help me, or would I just vent and leave? With questions and worry, rushing through his head, he decided to go anyways. "Doctor Novak, on 28 cherry avenue," he said to himself so he would not forget it. Dipper decided to go home for a bit to visit with everyone for a bit before he went to see the doctor.

Mabel was putting on her outfit of the day, when she noticed a newspaper sitting on Dippers bag, with the article that read "need someone on to talk to? Doctor Novak is your guy. Professional counselor at 28 cherry avenue." Mabel wondered why Dipper would need to see a counselor, but also wondered if she should see one herself, as having a crush on your twin brother is not a normal thing.

Dipper, sitting around the old rectangular table, was contemplating whether to go to the counselor or tell somebody else, as Mable walked in. "Hey dip," Mabel said excitedly.

"Hey, what are you up to today?" Replied Dipper

"I'm probably just going to stay at home, what are you doing?"

"I'm going to go for a walk through town"

"Mind if I join?" Mabel asked, hoping to spend time with her brother. Dipper got worried as he decided to talk to the counselor and did not want to explain that to his sister.

"I'd rather have some time to myself if that's ok?"

"Yea. I guess that's ok" Mabel said, upset that she wouldn't be able to spend time with Dipper.

"I'll be home in time for dinner," said Dipper

"Ok, see you, see you later," Mabel said as Dipper walked out the door.

As Dipper walked down the road, he thought about what he was going to say to this counselor. He had his worries but thought it was best to see him, because of how irregular these thoughts were. Dipper stopped in front of a small building painted blue, it fit in with the rest of the town, and the sign on the front read " , licensed counselor, 28 cherry avenue." He walked through a glass front door and entered a room with a seating area, with comfy looking chairs, strategically placed around an oak table that had a rather calming mini water fountain on it. The noise of the mini fountain calmed Dipper right down. He approached a white counter with a lady sitting behind it. She had nice blue eyes, blonde hair, and wore a scarf that made here seem very welcoming and easy to approach.

"I'm here to see doctor Novak," Dipper said calmly.

She took his name, phone number, and email then told him to take a seat.

"He will see you in about ten minutes," the lady said with a soothing calm voice"

Dipper then took a seat in one of the comfy looking chairs and waited patiently. ten minutes later, a nice looking man with dark gray hair, a sturdy build, and a nice suit came out. "Dipper pines?" He said into the waiting room.

"That's me" Dipper replied as he stood up to shake doctor Novak's hand. Dipper followed into a room with nice art on the wall, behind it, gray paint. Dipper sat in a chair that he sank right into and felt very conformable.

"I'm doctor Novak," he said as he sat in a chair and pulled out a notepad.

"So you're aware that I can't tell anyone about what goes on in this session without your permission, or if you're wanting to harm yourself, or another person, in which case, I will have to contact the authorities."

"Yes, I understand" Dipper replied.

"So what brings you here today?" asked.

"Well…. It's kind of hard to explain" Dipper said with a little crack in his voice, as the nerves set in.

"I've developed feelings for a girl… and it's not normal"

"Well sure it is, that's called love. We all experience it at some point in our lives" said confidently.

" Well yeah everyone does, but not always like this." then raised an eyebrow, that made it seem like questions flooded his head.

"It's not just love, its comes with a sexual lust, that feels like only she can fix it"

"Yes, but this is not uncommon for a boy your age, it says here you are 15, and lots of boys your age have these feelings," said .

"But do most people my age have these feeling for their twin sister!" Dipper blurted out knowing if he didn't say it then, he probably wouldn't at all.

"I see," said in shock.

"Now this, however, is not common."

"What does this mean?" Dipper asked anxiously.

"I'm not sure, I've never dealt with anything like this before, and I'll need some time to think about it." He said with an unsure voice.

"Come back to my office tomorrow at the same time, we will discuss more of this then. In the meantime, try and keep your distance from your sister, and try to focus on other things"

"Ok" Dipper said, knowing we would not be able to follow orders.

Later that night, Dipper was laying in bed next to Mabel, not being able to take his mind off this matter. He was worried about what might say tomorrow, and even more worried about how far these feelings might go.

Mabel was laying next to Dipper who was now sound asleep and put her arm around him to feel his warmth and take in the smell of him that so loved very much. Little did she know, Dipper was still awake, thinking about everything, and to his shock, he really enjoyed Mabel having her arm embracing his lower body. He didn't think anything of it, as he thought she was asleep. The two twins laid there, enjoying the moment and making it last, not realizing, both felt the same way about each other.


	4. thanks for nothing

Mabel woke up and felt the comfort of her brothers embrace. Sometime in the middle of the night, Dipper had rolled over and pulled Mabel very close to him. The twins laid there, face to face, Dipper happily sleeping, and Mabel cherishing the moment for as long as she could. She closed her eyes, and a song started playing in her head, one that would stick with her for a long time, a song that would remind her of how much Dipper meant to her, and how strong her feelings for him were. Now, in the future every time she would hear this song, a wave of extasy would flow through her body, a feeling that could make a bad guy good. The moment was perfect, Mabel had never been so happy. But just then, reality sunk in. Dipper opened his eyes, noticed the position the twins were in and broke apart the embrace. This, of course, crushed Mabel, reality hit her hard once again, making that "amazing feeling" fall apart, and the realization that he was her brother, and she could do nothing about her feelings, broke her. "I can't believe we woke up like that," Dipper said, trying to sound like he was grossed out being the close to her.

"Yea. That was weird" Mabel said angrily.

Dipper rolled over to go back to sleep, as it was still early, but while falling asleep he thought about the tone of voice he had just heard from his sister. The tone of voice that when it said "that was weird" sounded very unhappy that Dipper had to wake up like he was ruining a moment. He started to think, "maybe she feels the same way," but then thought about how the chance of that was impossible. He fell asleep, feeling unhappy.

Mabel got out of bed and headed for the bathroom. This morning she didn't have anything to cover up because last night, she got upset about Dipper being her brother, and thinking about how society let alone Dipper, would never accept something like that, and just stuck with plain old pajamas. She pushed open the creaky, white door, that exposed a bathroom, with paint peeling in little places, dirt on the floor, smudges on the mirror, someone needed to clean the place, but everyone was too lazy to do it. She decided to take a shower, clear her thoughts and wash away the feeling that was frowned upon by others, she got undressed and turned on the water. Just as she was about to get in, Dipper walked in.

Her curves drove Dipper crazy. They shape of her body, her little but perfect B cup boobs, her v line, the little patch of hair above her vagina, just everything. Her body was so perfect. Mabel turned around in shock. It seemed like time froze for a sec, the steam was starting to build up in the tiny run down bathroom, Dipper stood there with his mouth open like an idiot, his face was red, his palms were sweaty, and he felt a wave crash through his body, his heart skipped a beat and it felt like he was walking but missed a step. Instead of screaming, Mabel decided to casually get into the shower. Dipper left shortly after, gasping for air, trying to straighten himself out. "Why didn't she scream, or shoo me out?" Dipper asked himself under his breath.

Little did he know, it was part of Mabel's plan: she didn't scream or shoo him out because she wanted him to take it all in, she wanted him to feel how she has felt, she wanted him to experience her body. after Dipper had accidentally walked in, she thought for a sec that if she just casually got in the shower, and he didn't flinch or act all grossed out, she would know he was attracted to her. Which he happened to be, and Mabel was starting to pick up on it.

Dipper, being a young boy, too stupid to point out a brick if it was in front of his face, was not able to clue together why Mabel didn't scream when he walked in. He thought about it as he opened the door and headed for town, for his second appointment with .

He walked into the same blue building with the same calming atmosphere, and the same nice looking women, sitting at a white desk. Only, today was different. The worry of what to say and what to do was gone and replaced with the worry of the outcome.

"I'm here for ," Dipper said with a shy voice.

"He'll be out to get you soon, please take a seat," said the women. Dipper took a seat in the same chair as the day before and focused on the water fountain sitting on the oak table. He thought about the shower scene this morning, just how amazing her body was, and what might have happened if she knew about his feelings, and felt the same way.

Dipper was standing there, the feeling of excitement rushed through his body as his face turned red, and the steam of the shower was heating up the bathroom. There she was again, beautiful, perfect and sexy. She turned to look at Dipper and smiled. She slowly walked over with a seductive grin on her face. She was soon close to Dipper and pulled him in by the collar of his shirt. Being a little shorter than him, she looked up into his eyes and said: "I'm gonna' give you what you've been waiting for." She then pulled him in and was about to kiss him. Getting closer and closer, Dipper filled with both fear and excitement at the same time, their lips just about to meet and all of a sudden "Dipper pines!" shouted into the waiting room. Dipper realized, it was just a fantasy, but it seemed too real.

Dipper followed him into the same office as yesterday. "Please, take a seat," said .

"So yesterday you explained to me how, you've um….. developed um…" Dipper realized that had a harder time saying it than he did.

"You've developed sexual feeling for you sister" Novak finally let out

"This is correct, but what do I do about it?"

"Well I reached out to some other doctors about this matter, and they say the best thing to do, is tell your parents, and get each other separated."

"Is that really going to help?"Dipper asked pretending to be on board with the plan, knowing he wouldn't actually do it.

"Unfortinunty yes, incest is illegal and there's nothing I can to to help you get over this, this is something you have to do yourself," said. Dipper then got up and headed for the door.

"Thanks for nothing" he mumbled under his breath as he left the building.

Mabel was waiting for her friend, Candy. She was sitting on the top step of the wooden stairs right out front of the mystery shack. Mabel was finally ready to tell someone about her feelings for her brother, someone she had been friends with for 3 years now. As Candy walked up, with her normal green striped sweater, she waved at Mabel who looked kind of upset.

"Whats wrong Mabel?"

"Can we talk somewhere a little more private?" She asked.

"Of course," Candy said with a sympathetic voice. She followed Mabel up to her room. Now sitting in privacy, on the cozy double bed, Mabel was willing to hold back nothing.

"I'm in love with my brother," Mabel blurted out.

"Well, its good that you guys get along so well," Candy said positively.

"No like… I love him like I want to marry him, I want to have his kids, and oh how badly do I want him in me"

Candy gave no reply, she sat their mouth open, not knowing what to say, but knowing she had to help her friend out.

Candy has always been shy, never wanting to do much, But Mabel did things for her, stood up for her, always made her feel better. Candy knew she had to somehow, pick something to say out of her brain that was now flooding with questions.

"I.. I don't know what to say," said Candy

"I doubt there's anyone who can help me"

"There must be someone" Said candy

"No THERE ISNT!" Mabel screamed.

"Get out, just get out!" She screamed as Candy was picking up her bag to leave

Mabel has never acted like this, she doesn't know what just happened. Those words have never come out like that before, she was always the nice one. Was her love for her brother so infuriating that it caused her to be this angry? Now not knowing what to do, Dipper walked into the room and saw her crying. Naturally, he went up, sat beside her, and wrapped his arms around her to comfort her. Mabel loved this, as she felt safe like nothing could ever hurt her while she was in her brother's arms, and made her feel like nothing was wrong, even tho nothing was going ok. The two twins sat there, in each other's arms, loving the moment, and still not knowing that they feel the same way about each other. This moment was perfect.


	5. Just a Dream

Dipper pulled Mabel in closer. Still, in each other's arms, love was in the air, both had smiles on their faces. Dipper pulled Mabel closer and looked deep into her eyes. They were amazing, they sparkled even though the room had dim lighting, everything about this moment was perfect. Mabel began to bite her lip as she looked at Dipper, and he realized, now was his chance. He leaned in and they shared a kiss. It was so passionate, they both felt like they were floating, lost in each other. They pulled away from the kiss, both looked into each other's eyes. Mabel opened her mouth to say something.

Beep beep beep! Dipper rolled over and hit the snooze button on his alarm clock. His heart dropped and he felt upset when he realized it was just a dream, and what he wanted so bad, was so far out of reach.

He rolled out of bed with a sigh because he did not want to get out of bed. The reason he had to get up so early today was that he had to go and help Soos fix up some problems in the mystery shack. Dipper decided that today he would get out of bed with confidence, knowing that nobody knew about his feelings for his sister, and knowing that everything would be ok.

Mabel, still laying in her cozy bed was thinking about everything: how messed up it all was, how candy now new and… OH NO. just then Mabel had a realization that she had let out the secret, even tho it happened a few days prior the regret was just starting to settle in. Not knowing what to do she started to cry. everything was just too overwhelming for her, not only did she have to deal with being in love with someone that wouldn't love them back the same way, but also the fact that it was so forbidden and frowned upon. She was hopeless.

"Hold it more steady please," Soos said as dipper was holding the ladder stable for him. "This is the last light bulb"

"Thank god, my arms are gonna give up soon" replied dipper. Shortly after soon climbs down the ladder and offers dipper a glass of lemonade. They both head into the kitchen and sit at the table. Dipper was looking down at his glass of lemonade and thinking quietly to himself when he is usually talking to soon about new adventures or games or whatnot. As he stared into the glass he was thinking about simpler times.

*flashback*

Dipper looks into his glass of lemonade: come on dipper, run in the sprinkler with me"

"I'll be there in a sec Mabes" dipper replies loudly. Dipper then gets up and runs through the sprinkler with his sister. They were both so happy, huge smiles on there faces, the feel of the shock from cold water and then heat from the warm weather afterward, the soft green grass beneath his feet. They both giggle and lay on the ground after. "Dipper? Can I ask you something"

"Sure what is it"

"I want to have this forever, even tho I'm only 10 and things might change in the future, I want us to always be close," Mabel says with a sad look.

"Of course Mabel, nothing separates the pine twins," dipper says sternly.

"Thanks dip," Mabel says as she grins from ear to ear.

*end of flashback*

Dipper is back at the old table in the mystery shack. Man, things used to be so simple back then, why did I have to fall for her like this and ruin it all" dipper thinks to himself.

"Thanks for the lemonade dude, but I'm not in the mood to hang out right now"

"Okay dude, and if you need to talk I'm always here for you," Soos says with a smile on his face.

Dipper walks into the twin's room and notices Mabel crying in the bed. He goes up but doesn't say anything as Mabel looks up at him. He sits down on the bed right beside her and puts his arm around her. This is more of a comfort thing than an "I love you" kind of thing but they both very much want it to be. They end up locking eyes. As they stare into each other's eyes, they smile loving the moment. The look in Mabels eyes was "kiss me" as well as dippers. Dipper did not catch on but Mabel did. Just then candy burst into the room.

"MABEL MABEL!" She screamed. "Oh sorry didn't mean to interrupt but Mabel, I really need to talk to you"

"Okay" Mabel replied as she wiped her tears, and started moving off the bed.

Mabel and candy were now walking in the forest, it was so nice and green, the trees were blowing in the cool yet warm summer breeze. It was so peaceful, the proper place to make an urgent situation calmer. "I found this doctor in town and he may be able to help you out. I realized that dropping you as a friend would not be right, instead I'll just pretend its a guy who isn't your brother, but just to make sure I want you to go and see this doctor, maybe he can help you out on what to do about it or how to get over it" Mabel was holding back the urge to scream at candy for dropping her and coming back just to get her to stop liking Dipper. Instead, she took in the peaceful environment, took a deep breath and thought about how candy was just trying to help her out and make her feel better.

"Okay, ill do it," Mabel said calmly.

"Yay, okay. His name is doctor Novak and he is in the main town. I don't know if he will totally be able to help you but I've only heard good things"

Little did candy know, Dipper had gone there for the same reason and ended up leaving in a fit of rage. "I'll go in there tomorrow and talk to him. Thanks, candy"

"No problem Mabel" candy replied as they hugged each other and putting the past behind them.

The next day, Mabel woke up next to dipper still sound asleep which was a good thing, as she did not want him questioning where she was going. She got dressed, went down and grabbed a granola bar and headed out nervous as hell for what she was about to do.


	6. Mabels meeting

As Mabel walked down the sidewalk, she took everything in, looking around at the old buildings, paint deteriorating with the look of abandonment, the grumpy looking people walking down the streets with their umbrellas out and the gloomy cloud-filled sky. It was a day that one would stay inside and catch up on tv or spend some time alone. Instead, Mabel was about to do the thing that stressed her out most: talk about her feelings.

Mabel was especially bad at talking about her problems, partly because she never has many secret worthy issues but also because she's usually too busy helping people with their own problems rather than talking about her own. It always brought her joy to help people when they were going through a rough time and always had good advice to give but, she wasn't good at helping herself, especially with big problems like this.

As she got closer to the doctor's office, the fear started to settle in, the small amount of nerves she had became worse, and she was thinking about walking back on multiple occasions but something kept her going. She wasn't sure if it was the fact that she was still happy deep down because of her brother's presence in her life, or because she knew she had a friend to turn to when she needed help. Whatever it was, it pushed her to keep walking.

Similar to dippers experience, she started to wonder what she was going to say and how she would bring up such a taboo topic. She couldn't help but shed a tear. She looked up to the sky, cloudy as all hell with drizzles of rain falling down and questioned her feelings. why did it have to be Dipper, why couldn't it be a nice looking boy her age who would bring her food, hug her when she was down, be with her for the good times, have fun with her and just enjoy life. Well, that's exactly what she had with Dipper. He's the perfect man in her eyes, a couple inches taller than her, handsome, nice hair, and all around leaves, her heart melts every time she is around him. After thinking about all this, she felt a little calmer knowing she could explain some of these points to the stranger that she was about to justify the feelings she had for her twin brother too.

She walked into the blue painted building and as she looked around, a feeling of tranquility flowed over her like a blanket. The coloring inside was very peaceful. The energy was calm and with the wonderful sound of a small fountain, all her worries washed away. She walked up to nice looking women sitting behind the desk and asked about the walk-in appointments.

"Doctor Novak actually has an hour right now, I'll let him know your here" the lady explained.

She gave her information and took a seat. Almost immediately the doctor came out and asked for her to come with him. As she sat down, she realized the man looked friendly and noticed the degrees behind him, it made her feel good knowing that she was working with a professional who had probably dealt with a problem like this before. Little did she know, he had only dealt with it one other time, a few days prior with her crush. They introduce each other, both with friendly tones and smiles. He discusses that as a licensed counselor he can't tell anyone what they talk about unless she threatens to harm herself or others. Without hesitation she jumps right into it.

" I have a crush on my twin brother" Mabel blurted out before he could even ask the reason she was in to see him.

" Are you dippers sister?" Novak asked. he suddenly realized he had said something he shouldn't have.

"How do you know that?" Mabel asks with a shake in her voice. Dr. Novak Realized he had to cover dippers tracks because of the privacy laws. He had to think of a lie quick.

"I've just seen you guys around town, and I know Stan" He was able to think of this quick while looking at her forms on his clipboard.

"Have you ever talked to dipper before?" Mabel asks sternly, as she was starting to think he might have been in the same seat she was now sinking in to.

"I can't disclose that unfortunately," he said hesitantly. " but that's not why you're here, you're here because you have a crush on you brother, Dipper correct?".

Mabel went red in the face as she had never heard anyone say that sentence out loud to her.

" Well, less of a crush and more of I've been in love with him since I was ten" Mabel explained. "It all started when we were running through a sprinkler during summer break in our back yard. It was such a nice day and I was having so much fun. I noticed how cute he was and how much he meant to me and I felt feelings I've never felt before. Then came the lust, when I was about twelve we had a health class in school and I found out about sex, how it was supposed to be with someone you loved and were connected to. I got some romance novels from the library and would read more than most people in my grade did. Every time I would read one id feel really good and think about Dipper. I have never had a relationship or even feelings for another boy before and I thought this was normal because of our connection."

Dr. Novak had to sit back an think

"I can't really say that there is anything bad about this," Dr. Novak said as Mabel sat leaning forward in anticipation for his response.

"Its just a factor of not knowing what it means to be in a healthy relationship" He then leaned to the left and grabbed a little slip from a section of pamphlets.

"This has information about relationships and how to separate your self from an unhealthy one," he said while handing it to Mabel.

"Are you sure this is going to help?" Mabel said with wine in her voice.

"No, but it will give you a good idea on how to help your feelings, you can come back in about two weeks and let me know how it works out for you"

"Thank you, Doctor, Ill try my best to get over this" Mabel said while in the back of her mind she knew her feelings were too strong, and wouldn't be so easy to get rid of.

"Oh and try to keep this information from other people, especially your brother," He said as she was leaving the room.

Mabel was walking home, sun in her eyes, wind in her hair and with the site of a rainbow across the town. She didn't like this, she felt crappier than she did walking into that place and If she knew the doctor would just tell her to get rid of her feelings than she would not have gone in the first place. Mabel realized she may have wanted him to tell her its okay, that's all she wanted right now but there was no one who would agree with what she was doing and how she was feeling. Everyone around her looked a lot happier, no smiles but now frown either. The towns mood was lighter but Mabel's brain was stuck in the dark.


	7. A realization

Dipper woke up to the sound of rain. He opened his eyes slightly and looked around the room, noticing it was still dark with a slight bit of a grey coming in through the window. He rolled over hoping that Mabel would still be next to him, he was feeling a little chilly and wanted to cuddle but he rolled over to find an empty side of the bed. He switched his pillow with hers so he could fall asleep to the smell of her hair. I little creepy most would think but Dipper was just lost in his feelings. He fell back asleep.

About an hour or so later, he felt something cold against his leg, he turned to look lifting his body up ever so slightly and saw that Mabel was back next to him. He kind of just stared for a second as he was still half asleep. She opened her eyes and looked up to him. They were the only brightness in the room, even though they were just brown, there was a sort of sparkle, a twinkle if you will. She spoke.

"Hey there sleepy head, how did you sleep with my pillow," She asked as she glanced down to the purple pillow that was under his head.

"s..sorry about that" He replied as he blushed a bit as he thought up a quick response.

"I was having troubles falling asleep after you left"

"Are you saying that you sleep better next to me?" Mabel asked. Dipper pulled his arm off the bed and fell back on to his pillow.

" No your pillow is just a little comfier than mine" he replied as he rolled over to hide his now beet red cheeks. He then turned back over quickly and looked at Mabel.

"Why am I the one being interrogated here, you were the one who's been gone for hours early in the morning," He said with a stern tone of voice. Mabel sat back a bit, she hasn't heard much of Dippers stern tone but it weirdly turned her on a bit. She blushed a bit. They both then rolled over and went back to sleep for a little bit, even though the afternoon was slowly approaching the twins did not want to do much.

A couple of hours later, Mabel awoke to the sound of knocking. It was Stan at the door wondering why they were still sleeping, and his tone of voice implied that he wanted them to do some work around the shack. Mabel pulled herself out of bed and sat for a second. She turned over and looked at dipper still fast asleep and looking so peaceful. She then had to stand up as she was starting to feel the urge to kiss him on the cheek. The room had an overcast glow to it making the nice color of wood walls turn into a depressing kind of look. There was a slight chill in the air and in front of Mabel was a sweater that belonged to dipper. It was a nice cozy grey hoody that she slid over her head, taking in the smell of dippers cologne. She then went into the bathroom where she would start to get ready for some work.

She swung the door open and turned on the light, still groggy from her midday nap she wondered in without looking around the bathroom much. Just then she stubbed her toe and was forced a few steps forward. Holding her foot in her hand due to the slight bit of agony, she looked down and saw dippers backpack. Now somewhat unhappy with a toe now throbbing, she picked the bag up to throw it in the room. As she picked it up she noticed a small slip of paper fall from the small front compartment of his bag. She picked it up in curiosity to examine it. The small piece of paper had a bit of fade to it but she could tell it was a newspaper clipping. On the back, she read something about a dental place and was kind of confused as to why he would hold on to such a thing. As odd as is was she went to put it back in his bag, but as she went to do this she noticed writing on the other side. Her face dropped as she read a familiar name, Doctor Novak. Just then her stomach twisted and her she went a bit light-headed, she had to sit down on the edge of the bathtub as a lot of things she questioned were now answered. That's why doctor Novak new who I was, and knew who my brother was. Could it be? Could he have gone in to see Novak for the same reasons she had?

She then came back from her panic and realized it couldn't be true, it couldn't be the same reasons. She shoved the clipping back into his bag and brought it to their room. Mabel stood and stared at dipper for a minute, still in his peaceful state. She just stood and looked as questions and anxiety came back and flooded her brain. She had to find out some information.


End file.
